


Sniper Ships

by DeckofDragons



Series: TF2 Shipping Challenge (With Some Bonus SpyDad) [7]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shipping Challenge, Sniper POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: A one shot for each Sniper ship.





	1. Demo - Marriage

Sniper had never attended a wedding before. Nothing about it was all that surprising though. It was Spy and Engie’s wedding so everything was fancy and expensive with more than a few things alluding back to Texas and France.

All of Engie’s friends and family from Texas were there. And of course the rest of the team too, including Miss Pauling. Resulting in the reception afterward being busy and loud, filled with excitement for the married couple.

Sniper was happy for the two of them, seeing his friends happy together was nice. But he was more than a little relieved when it was over and he was _finally_ allowed to leave. He went straight back to his campervan and just about collapsed onto the bed after only bothering to take his bowtie and jacket off.

Before he could fall asleep though a knock sounded on his door.

“Who is it?” he called.

“Me.” Demo. He was pretty much the only person Sniper was okay with seeing right now. So he dragged himself out of bed once more and let him in.

“Hey mate,” Demo said with a smile as he stepped in. He was still dressed in his wedding attire too and had removed the bowtie and jacket. By some miracle he hadn’t gotten drunk at the wedding. He was starting to get better about that kind of thing… Sniper was proud of him. “You good or you rather be alone?”

“Nah, you can stay.” Sniper sat in one of the chairs in the ‘living room’. If he took a nap right now, he’d have trouble falling asleep come nighttime anyway so it was probably for the best that he didn’t.

“Cool.” Demo settled in the other chair.

They sat in silence for a bit, just enjoying each other’s company and the calm silence after such a busy event. Demo eventually broke it.

“So… that wedding was nice, eh?”

“Yep, I’m happy for them.”

“Me too but uh… you want to get married too?”

Sniper paused as the words sank in. “Are you… proposing?”

“Yup, I suppose I am. We been dating for a while, at least as long as those two so… figured I’d ask. It’s fine if you say ‘no’ though, I won’t be offended or nothing. I get that I’m not exactly the…”

“Yes,” Sniper interrupted before he could finish that thought. “Of course, I’ll marry you.” Ever since he’d heard the news about Engie and Spy’s marriage proposal he’d been contemplating proposing to Demo. He’d been too nervous to actually go through with it though.

“Sweet.” Demo leaned over to kiss Sniper’s cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Now we got to do like wedding plans and stuff.”

“Ugh.” Sniper wasn’t looking forward to that. But it’d be worth it in the end.

“Yeah,” Demo agreed with a chuckle. “We can worry ‘bout that later. Let’s just have some fun and relax for now eh?” _That_ was an idea Sniper could get behind.


	2. Medic - Vacations and Holidays

Medic worked a lot, far more than anyone else on the team. His only rival in time spent working on things, either job related things or personal projects, was Engie. It was admirable but…

“It’s time for a vacation,” Sniper said as he strode into Medic’s lab. He didn’t normally like to be so blunt but beating around the bush didn’t work with Medic, he was always purposefully obtuse.

Medic looked up from whatever he was dissecting – it looked like a monkey of some sort, why he was dissecting it and where he’d gotten it was anyone’s guess. “What makes you say that?” he said with a frown.

“Well, our contracts state we can take a week off every six months and I know you’ve never taken advantage of that so it’s about time you do, right?” Sniper had only taken advantage of it once himself. But this venture was mostly for Medic’s benefit.

Medic studied him, a suspicious look on his face. “This is another attempt at getting me to take a break from working, isn’t it?”

“Well, yeah, so… want to go on vacation with me somewhere?”

“I can’t, I have important work to do here.”

“I know but… you need a break sometimes mate.” As far as Sniper could tell Medic didn’t even take a break on the weekends when there was no battle. In fact, he seemed to do _more_ on the weekend, pulling all-nighters or close to it simply because he could. _How_ he could possibly have so much stuff to do was beyond Sniper but he somehow managed it and there was no possible way it couldn’t be detrimental to his health.

“I do not. Now shoo, I have baboon organs to harvest.” Medic made a shooing gesture with his hand before looking back down at the at his operating table.

Sniper wanted to argue but the smell in the room was starting to make him feel nauseous. So, he gave in for now and left.

 

That night, he camped in the kitchen. Medic basically lived off coffee even more so than Sniper himself did. He even had his very own coffee pot. So, it was only a matter of time before he showed up to make himself some.

And lo and behold, Sniper’s patience wasn’t tested in the least before Medic entered. He was carrying his coffee pot which he placed on the counter before opening the cupboard. He paused with a frown before opening more cupboards.

“What are you looking for you?” Sniper asked.

Medic jumped and snapped around to face him. He brushed off his surprise with a dignified frown. “The coffee. Where is it?”

“I think we’re out.” Sniper had stolen it and given it to Spy for safe keeping.

“We… can’t be. I need it.”

“Well, Engie ain’t making another trip to the store for another couple weeks so we’ll just have to find a way to make do without.”

“I can’t though… I have work to do.” Medic paused before frowning at Sniper. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re going to try to use this as an excuse to get me to take a break from work, aren’t you?”

“Uh… no of course not.” Sniper should’ve known he’d be called out. Which meant it probably wasn’t going to work, damn.

“You know what? Fine, you win, you want me to take a break that bad I’ll take a break, I’ll even go on vacation with you. The catch is, you’re not allowed to drink any coffee until we get back on base.” The implication being that Medic was allowed coffee while Sniper was not.

Sniper winced, not being able to drink coffee for a whole week was well, not a pleasant thought. But… “All right, deal then.” If it got Medic to take some time off work, it was worth it, right?

“Good.” Medic walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Go make sure the camper’s ready, we’re leaving tomorrow morning after I call Miss Pauling.”

“You’re driving then.” Sniper wasn’t a morning person, driving that early while not having any coffee would result in a car wreck.

“I know. See you in the morning,” he said as he headed out the door.

Well, at least he’d agreed to finally take some time off, right? That was a good thing and a week with just the two of them be nice even without coffee. So, this was a victory.


	3. Scout - Indefatigable

Scout never seemed to truly tire no matter what. Super late at night, super early in the morning or anywhere in between he was always fully awake and ready for almost anything, quite often he was energetic too. It was impressive.

But that was what made finding Scout looking half dead and _exhausted_ sitting on a rock outside base so strange and concerning. Sniper had spotted him through the scope of his rifle while looking around to see if there was anything worth hunting – fresh meat not from a can or dried into jerky was a much-desired change of pace if he could just _find_ something in this blasted wasteland. But the hunt was abandoned now as he made his way towards Scout’s position.

“Hey mate, you okay?” he said as he reached Scout’s rock.

Scout snapped his head up to look at him. His face was sickly pale and covered with a fine sheen of sweat. “Uh… yeah, I’m good. Just resting a bit during my… daily run.” He was normally a better liar than that. Meaning something was seriously wrong with him. Had he been bitten by a snake or spider? How poisonous did such creatures get in this part of the world? Not as bad as in Australia, he knew that, but could they still be deadly?

“You need help getting back to base?”

“Nah, I’m good. Just need to rest a bit.”

Sniper walked over to examine him closer. There weren’t any visible bit marks or swelling anywhere on him. It was possible he was just sick, maybe exacerbated by the heat and the run. No matter what it was though, he didn’t need to be sitting out here in the New Mexico heat.

“Come mate, let’s get you back to Medic.” Sniper held out a hand, gesturing for Scout to get up and take it.

“I told you, I’m fine.” Scout tried to brush it off with a smile that was a tiny bit too forced. It had been a long time since Sniper had been able to be fooled like that.

“You want me to carry you?”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

Scout thought about it for a few seconds before sighing. Groaning, he slid off the rock. He swayed a bit before taking Sniper’s hand. His palm was sweaty and far too hot. And his pace as they started back towards base was slower than even Sniper’s normal pace.

“What’s wrong mate?” Sniper asked. Maybe he _should_ carry Scout. “You get bit by something?” How urgently did Sniper need to get him to Medic?

“Nah, just sick. Woke up feeling like crap, ignored it and went for a run to try to shake it off or something and uh… yeah, ended up like this. I _hate_ it.” He sounded _miserable_.

“Well… you shouldn’t’ve done that.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know but… I hate lying around in bed doing nothing. It’s the _worst_.”

“You ain’t wrong. Try to take care of yourself though please.”

“You’re one to talk, you did basically the same thing last time you got sick.”

True, last time Sniper had gotten sick, he’d tried to ignore it and go about his day like normal, resulting in passing out in the middle of a battle. “And you yelled at me about it.”

“All right, fair enough, I’m a hypocrite,” Scout admitted with another pathetic sounding groan. “Thanks for coming to get me though. I’m… not sure I could’ve made it back to base on my own.”

“Eh, I’d say ‘anytime’ but I’d rather you never do this again, ‘kay?”

“Yeah, okay. Love you.”

Sniper gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Love you too.”


	4. Spy - Curiosity

Spy lounged on the camper van’s couch, reading a book by the lamp light. He looked out of place there in his fancy suit and almost regal bearing. But he’d never once complained about the van or its less than luxurious interior, though he teased about its rugged appearance occasionally.

Speaking of appearances though, Spy’s mask. Never once had Sniper seen him without it even though they’d been dating for several months now. Initially he hadn’t been all that curious about it, given Spy’s line of work it made sense he’d want to hide his face and that was none of his business. But the more they’d gotten to know each other and the closer they’d become, the more Sniper had begun to wonder about it. This man was his lover and he’d never seen his face, that was unnatural.

“You need something?” Spy asked, looking up from his book to meet Sniper’s eyes sitting across from him.

“Uh… no, just thinking about some things.” Sniper looked back down at his gun laid out on the table in front of him. He’d just finished servicing it. There was nothing else to do but he wasn’t sure what to say to Spy so he went over it again. Triple checking to make sure he’d put it all back together right and cleaned everything couldn’t hurt.

“What sort of things?” Spy wasn’t dropping it, probably because Sniper had responded less than neutrally. But… they’d been dating for months now so maybe it was okay to talk about?

He looked back up at Spy. “Well just uh… your mask and what you might look like under it.” He wasn’t _asking_ for Spy to take it off, just expressing that he was curious. There was no pressure or obligation for Spy to do anything.

“Oh.” Spy put his bookmark in his book and placed it on the table. He didn’t seem to be offended though, that was good. “Would you like to see?”

Yes but, “Uh… only if you want to show me.”

“Because I love you, I will show you. It’s about time I did so anyway.” Spy lifted a hand but paused as his fingers touched the edge of his mask. But before Sniper told him he didn’t have to do this right now if he wasn’t ready, he took a deep breath and yanked it off with a flourish. After placing it to the side he pulled out a little comb and fixed his mussed hair. “So what do you think?” He flashed Sniper a charming smile.

“You’re more handsome than I thought you’d be.”

“You thought I was ugly?” Spy asked with a suppressed offended gasp.

“I didn’t say that, just that your more handsome than I’d thought you’d be.” Sniper chuckled as he stood. He moved around the table to sit next to Spy. Putting an arm around him, he gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for showing me, I appreciate it. And I love you too.”

Spy relaxed a bit as he leaned into Sniper. “You’re now among the small number of living people who know what my real face looks like.”

Sniper grunted in response. He was all right with that. In fact, he was rather pleased by it. Spy trusted him, what more could he ask for?


	5. Pyro - Shooting Star

“No one’ll disturb us out here so you can take off your mask and stuff if you like, help you see better,” Sniper said as he laid out their picnic blanket. They weren’t quite a mile away from Sniper’s old farmhouse home. But his parents had always respected his need for solitude when he went out here so they’d leave him and Pyro alone for sure. And they were smackdab in the middle of Australia, no one else was likely to come wondering up to them either. “Or leave it on, up to you.”

Pyro hesitated, glancing around and tapping his fingers together. They were on a hilltop so it should be easy to tell how alone they were. He seemed to deem it acceptable as he took a deep breath and pulled off first his gloves and then his mask. His suit followed, leaving him in his pajamas.

“I like it out here,” he said as he settled on the picnic blanket by Sniper.

“Yeah, it’s real quiet.” Other people may not like it but for Sniper, the outback was one of the most peaceful places on Earth. He was glad Pyro liked it too.

They sat in comfortable silence as night continued to fall. Soon the stars started coming out, pretty as ever and the main reason they were out here. Far away from any cities and the smog and light that came with them, they were more gorgeous than ever as an infinite number of them dotted the night sky.

Sniper’s eyes were starting to droop closed when a streak of light flashed across the sky. Pyro squeaked in delight, clapping his hands.

“A shooting star,” he said with near childlike delight. “Quick, make a wish.”

Sniper didn’t believe in superstitions like that but there was one thing he did wish for. And that was that Pyro would always be this happy with him. It was a cheesy sappy wish but he closed his eyes and wished for it anyway.

“What’d you wish for?” he asked as he opened them again, turning his head to look at Pyro.

“I can’t tell you, otherwise it won’t come true,” Pyro replied.

Sniper grunted. “Fair enough.” He wouldn’t have wanted to share his anyway since how sappy it was made it a bit embarrassing. “Love you.”

Pyro leaned in to kiss him cheek. “I love you too.”

They then lapsed back into silence as they continued to watch the stars. Soon they’d have to go back to their jobs in America but they still had before they had to start heading back. They could enjoy their time together until then.


	6. Soldier - Awkwardness

A knock on the door drew Sniper away from his magazine. It had been boring so he was more than pleased to put it down and get up to answer the door. It was Soldier.

“Good afternoon maggot,” he said with a grin.

“Hey mate,” Sniper returned. “You need something?” Normally people didn’t come to visit him in his camper unless they needed or wanted something from him.

“Uh… uh… no, I just wanted to say ‘hello’. And now I have said ‘hello’ so… goodbye.” Solider turned and marched away, moving faster than normal as if he were retreating from something.

“Uh… okay then,” Sniper said as he closed the door. That had been weird but whatever. Soldier had always been an odd one, it was endearing at times, plain baffling at others.

 

Over the next couple of weeks, they had almost the exact same interaction multiple times. Soldier would knock on the door to Sniper’s campervan, say some variation of ‘hello’ and then leave when Sniper replied. It was awkward and weird. Asking the other members of the team revealed that Solder was only doing it to him. Why though? And what was it even about?

Well enough was enough, Sniper decided to seek him out for a change. He waited until he knew Soldier would be in his room and knocked on the door.

There was pause before the sound of the door’s lock clicked followed by the sound of deadbolt and then chain being undone and at last the door opened. “Sniper!” Soldier said. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh…” How did Sniper explain what he’d come here for? “You’re always coming around to say ‘hi’ to me so…. I figured I return the favor?” Social interactions were _not_ his thing.

“Yes uh… good.” Soldier nodded. “Hello, how are you?”

“Good, you?”

“Also, good.”

Now what were they supposed to do? They were just standing there, staring at each other, waiting for something to happen. What though?

“Uh… guess I’ll go now.” And just like that it was Sniper retreating now. Ugh, he could just about die of embarrassment.

 

He tried again a couple more times with the same result. It was clear they needed to talk about something but neither of them had the words for it. Or maybe Sniper was reading too much into it? He hung out with Soldier a lot, enough to know that he wasn’t pretending to be dumb, he just was. Which wasn’t a bad thing and was a nice change of pace from how intelligent pretty much everyone else on the team was, making Sniper often feel like an idiot. So maybe there was something there only for Sniper, not for Soldier. But he’s the one who started the awkward interactions. Dealing with people was hard.

Whatever it was started seeping into their normal interactions as well. Making them awkward and uncomfortable. But again, neither of them had the words to figure out what it was that they both needed to say. It had a very real possibility of never being resolved until…

“You two are driving me insane,” Medic said after pulling the two of them aside in the common room. “One of you needs to ask the other out of a date before the unresolved romantic tension gives me an aneurism.”

“What is an… aneurism?” Soldier asked, either unphased by Medic’s words overall or hadn’t quite grasped what they meant yet.

“It is nothing you need to concern yourself with, just… talk to Sniper.” Medic then turned and marched away, quickly leaving the two of them alone to _talk_.

“Welp, uh… that was something, huh?” Sniper said. But… maybe Medic had a point?

Soldier thought about it for a long little while, his mind taking a bit longer than most to sort through everything. “He is right I suppose. I do not know what to say or how to say it but… would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Sure,” Sniper said with a sigh. It was just that easy, huh? All that dancing around and doing whatever it was they’d been doing and fixing it was just that easy. They’d just needed a push in the right direction. At least they’d finally got there.


	7. Heavy - When We Were Young: Nostalgia

On top of the base’s roof was the best stargazing place around. A couple of comfy lawn chairs and a small cooler filled with beer made it even better.

Sniper had never had someone to stargaze with before, it was nicer than he would’ve thought. Most of the time neither of them said anything, didn’t need to. They could just enjoy this together in silence. But it was also a very good spot for talking about things. It was dark and they were up here to look at the stars, eliminating the pressure to make eye contact. The alcohol helped too of course.

“So… you got like a lot of siblings, right?” he asked. No one on the team ever talked much about their family but occasionally things did come out. Like how Heavy had a rather large family, which had boggled Sniper’s mind ever since he’d learned of it.

“Yes, sisters,” Heavy replied. “I helped raise them.”

“Oh? What was that like?”

“Difficult, very, _very_ difficult. When they were young, getting them in bed at bedtime was like… herding cats, I think is phrase. They were very against the idea. Was very rewarding too though. They grew big and strong and I helped with that.” Pride was audible in his voice. He loved his family… Sniper hoped to meet them one day.

“I was a single child so… I don’t really know what that’s like. Sounds nice though.”

“Hmm… what was _that_ like? Being a single child.”

Sniper shrugged even though it wouldn’t be visible. “It was kind of lonely sometimes, I guess. Especially since we lived on a farm so there was no one else around either. It was nice too though. No one ever bothered me.” He couldn’t even begin to imagine what life would’ve been like if things had been different. “I kind of miss it sometimes, the quiet and stuff.” His parents _not_ hating what he did, no arguments about it or veiled comments that he was in the wrong for having such a job no matter how good he was at it. “You ever miss home and what it was like before… everything?”

Heavy thought for a few moments before answering. “Yes. Is easy thing to miss. But here and now is good too.”

“Yeah, I suppose it is.”

With that, they lapsed back into a comfortable silence. Enjoying each other’s company and the beautiful view. Here and now was definitely very good, Sniper wouldn’t trade it for anything.


	8. Engie - Unnatural

“Now that’s just unnatural,” Engie said with a grimace, pulling away a little.

“Nah, it ain’t,” Sniper replied with a chuckle. “I’ve seen ones more than twice as big.”

Engie’s look of general discomfort morphed into one of horror. “Now, I ain’t normally afraid of spiders but they ain’t supposed to be that big or _bigger_. What kind of mutant infested hell-hole is this place?”

“Australia mate. Hold on, I’ll get rid of it.” Sniper got a plastic cup and a piece of paper and took care of business. He’d had a lot of practice doing this over the years and thus it wasn’t hard and didn’t take long.

When he returned after releasing it back into the great outdoors, Engie was looking around the room, clearly checking for more monstrous spiders. It was Sniper’s old bedroom. He hadn’t been here for a while so there probably were more spiders crawling about. But as long as they weren’t deadly it wasn’t a problem and even the venomous ones wouldn’t bite unless provoked so he wasn’t too worried. Now scorpions, those were something to cautious of, they could get vicious sometimes.

“You’re a madman,” Engie said, looking back at him. “All y’all Australians are madmen for living here. How did you even live past childhood with all the poisonous creepy crawlies infesting this place?”

“Don’t get bit by anything and it ain’t problem.”

Engie frowned at him. “Well I suppose you got kangaroos too so that kind of makes up for it.”

“They’ll try to kill you too if they get half a chance. I’d be more afraid of an angry ‘roo than a spider any day.”

“Insanity, absolute insanity.”

Sniper chuckled again as he leaned back against the doorframe. “You mean to tell me you don’t have anything dangerous back in Texas?”

“We got cows and some pigs and chickens. The roaches are pretty bad in the summer. But nothing that’ll kill you. Though I suppose horses might, they’re pretty deadly if you get on their bad side. And pigs’ll eat you if your unconscious in their pin.”

“See? Every place got its own dangers. Australia just got more than most.”

Engie sighed as he settled back on the edge of bed, apparently deciding to forgo checking under it unless that was the first place he’d checked when Sniper had left the room. “I suppose. But spiders that big are _still_ unnatural and there ain’t nothing you can do to change my mind.”

“Fine with me.” Sniper shrugged. “Now you ready to go to sleep or you want to triple check to make sure there aren’t any more creepy crawlies around?”

Engie thought about it for a few seconds before replying. “Check to make sure no more spiders from hell are around to attack us in our sleep and then go to bed.”

“Whatever makes you most comfortable.” Honestly Sniper had been expecting a worse reaction so he didn’t mind putting in a little bit of extra effort to make Engie a bit more comfortable here. The meeting with his parents today had gone well so this trip was without a doubt already a success so he was more than happy.


End file.
